


I have the right to talk shit

by 27twinsister



Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: Meta, Opinions, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Someone on Twitter said “unless you have spent hours to watch a show, gather the footage from a show, record a video, and then edit it all together, you don't really get the right to talk shit.”You have pissed off a fanfiction writer. Congratulations.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I have the right to talk shit

I have watched ~16 Super Sentai seasons all the way through (I’ve also watched Zenkaiger but that just started). Mostly modern ones, but there’s old ones like Turboranger and Gingaman in there.  
I don’t make videos. I don’t like my voice. I write. I’ve written over 200,000 words on AO3. The majority of those words are Sentai fanfiction.  
I’ve dropped Sentais before. Some seasons I have dropped are Carranger, Timeranger, and Zyuranger. Why?  
Because about 1-2 episodes into them I realized I didn’t like it and didn’t want to continue.  
So I stopped. I don’t currently plan to watch them. I don’t really talk about those shows because I don’t like talking about them, and have a lot of other shows I want to watch instead like Megaranger and Zenkaiger.  
You can have your opinions and think Zenkaiger is annoying and the opening sucks. Whatever, I can’t change your mind.  
BUT if you think the only YouTube reviewers can have a valid opinion on something, then you can be quiet and leave now. (A Kudos would be nice though!)

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, I’m making a Zenkaiger review book!


End file.
